


Trash Panda / Fightus Interruptus

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trash Panda, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: A glance at the clock tells Murphy the fight with Emori has gone on too long and too late into the night. The soreness of his throat lets him know it was loud as well.  Still, he confronts the women who've entered his room.  "What?"Echo's expression is flat in that practiced way of hers.  "Idiot removal."  Her hand clamps around his ear like he's a naughty child in some old movie and she tugs him towards the door.  When he doesn't move she grabs the base of his skull with her other hand.  She squeezes and tugs just enough to remind him she could really hurt him if she wanted to.  "Let's go."





	Trash Panda / Fightus Interruptus

Murphy knows the words will hurt her, but why should he be the only one who wants to claw off his own skin? "Do you know what's on the ground? Grounders. Why the hell would I want to go back there?"

Emori's face crumples and he has to stop himself from taking her in his arms and begging for forgiveness. 

"I'm a grounder, John." 

"Not to them you're not." The words "and not to me" are on the tip of his tongue. It's the truth. She like him, not them. Not any of them.  
But the door to their room slides open and Echo steps in with Raven close on her heels before he can finish the thought. 

A glance at the clock tells him the fight has gone on too long and too late. The soreness of his throat lets him know it was loud as well. Still, he confronts them. "What?" 

Echo's expression is flat in that practiced way of hers. "Idiot removal." Her hand clamps around his ear like he's a naughty child in some old movie and she tugs him towards the door. When he doesn't move she grabs the base of his skull with her other hand. She squeezes and tugs just enough to remind him she could really hurt him if she wanted to. "Let's go." 

He moves the way she directs him, straight across the hall and into the room she shares with Bellamy who rolls over and groggily props himself up on his elbows. "Everything OK?"

She answers. "Murphy's sleeping with us tonight." To Murphy she says, "You're in the middle." 

Murphy pauses a moment and tries to collect his thoughts. All that comes out is, "What?" It's a much softer sound than it was when she entered his room. 

Echo pulls back the covers on her side of the bed. "In." 

He's never been invited into their bed before, and of all the possible combos of people on the ship these aren't the two others he'd have picked for his first threesome. Still, it's not entirely bad either. He knows he's been an ass lately. If this is what they want from him in exchange for not throwing him out an airlock, it's something he can do. Echo picked a weird time to do it, but maybe this was the first time they had a reason the others wouldn't spot to take him to their room. Of course they wouldn't want anyone else to know they thought he was good for something. 

He moves cautiously to the center of the bed and lays down. "Here?" 

Bellamy, already more than half asleep again, throws an arm over him and mutters something that sounds like, "I've got you. You're OK. Go to sleep." 

Echo is more awake and less affectionate, but she gets into bed, too, and turns out the light, plunging them into darkness save for the glow from a control panel by the door. "Good night." 

It reminds John of being the filling in the sandwich when he was little and crawled into bed with his parents. He was safe then. Loved. 

It was a long time ago. 

Echo's voice reaches out to him in the darkness. "You can rest. We will keep you safe, John. There's no threat here, and anyone foolish enough to come for you in the future has to get through your family."

It's dark and he believes her enough to let the words slip out. "What if I'm the enemy?" 

"We love you more than you hate yourself. Rest." 

There's a laugh threatening to break loose, but it would sound like a mad man's cackle and he knows it. There's no way they love him that much. Loving him comes with a price. His father paid it. No one else ever will. "I'm going back to my own room." 

"Emori needs a break." 

"It's still my room." 

"Get out of this bed and I'll choke you until you pass out." 

"Because you love me." 

Echo rests her hand on his chest. It's in a position of comfort, but it only has to move a few inches up for her to make good on her threat. "You've hurt yourself and her enough for one night." 

"What if I decide to hurt you?" Physically he can't, but his words can be as sharp as her knives and they both know it.

"You're a greater danger to yourself than to me." 

Behind him Bellamy shifts and curls around his body, making John into the little spoon. It's warm and comforting and with Echo on his other side, a deadly force between him and the door, John feels some of the fear slip away. Fear and anger have been his two closest companions for years, and he feels weaker without it keeping him alert. "Bellamy would wake up before trying to fuck you, right? This isn't about to get weird." 

Echo doesn't smile easily or often - she's the only person on this ship who comes close to being as rotted inside as he is - but he can hear the warmth and even a bit of kind teasing in her voice. "If he was gentle and loving would you even mind?" 

The Ark just wants you obedient or dead and to be quick about it, but Grounders will work their way through your defenses and stay there. There's no point in fighting a Grounder. "Go to sleep, Echo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on a Trash Panda friendship?


End file.
